


Accidents Don't Just Happen Accidentally

by artificialmac



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Factime Friends, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, communication issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialmac/pseuds/artificialmac
Summary: A prompt on the AQ forum went: Queen A facetimes Queen B before a performance. I turned it into a fluffy Sharon and Katya friendship fic, where they both are bad at communicating.





	

It had started as an accident. Sharon had been rehearsing for a show when the notification popped up on her phone. She answered the call, confusion etched into the lines beside her eyes. When the call went through, the only thing Sharon saw, was her own face in a small window in the corner of the screen.

“Hello?” She asked to no one. There was no response. “Hello?” Sharon asked once more. When again she received no response, she went to end the FaceTime call, but a sudden movement on the screen made her stop. Katya’s face came into focus, and Sharon could see the same look of confusion mirrored on the other queen’s face.

“Umm. Hi.” Katya spoke slowly.

“Hey. I think you butt dialed me. Sorry for not just hanging up.”

“No. I’m glad you didn’t.” Katya paused. “We haven’t talked in a while.” Tension began to creep into the silence as Sharon thought of what to say.

“Yeah. I know.” Sharon looked away from her phone. “We haven’t talked since-“

“The crowning?” Katya supplied.

“The crowning.” Sharon repeated.

Sharon and Katya hadn’t been great friends; actually, they had been the opposite for a bit. Sharon didn’t get the novelty that was Katya. Where everyone else saw brilliance and comedic gold, Sharon just saw laziness. She had mentioned it a few times to others, but was never met with anyone that agreed.

Sharon doesn’t remember the last time they spoke vividly. She was drunk out of her mind and saying things she really shouldn’t be saying. She had stumbled into Katya twice before acknowledging her existence. Then she had apparently gone on a ten-minute monologue about how Alaska deserved to win over her.

Katya wasn’t looking at the screen now. The tension grew and grew until Katya broke the silence. “What is going on?”

Sharon was grateful for Katya switching the subject, and she launched into an explanation of her latest performance idea. She hadn’t meant to talk for as long as she did, but Katya kept smiling and giving constructive comments at all the right times. That was one thing Sharon grew to love about Katya. Sharon could talk for hours, and talk she did, to everyone that would listen. Most people gave up listening after a few minutes, but Katya didn’t. Katya always listened, and she always responded.

Once Sharon had finished, it was Katya’s turn to vent. She talked about her new stage show she was working on, and the performance she had that night. She talked for significantly less time than Sharon; nevertheless, the time flew by, and before Sharon knew it, Katya was apologizing and having to go.

The older queen looked to her phone apologetically. “Sorry I have to go get ready. Thanks for talking with me. We should do this again sometime.” She gave Sharon a genuine smile.

Sharon nodded. “Definitely.”

Neither of them had really intended to follow up on that promise, but when Sharon found herself in her dressing room, with ample time before a show, she was compelled to call up Katya.

"Hey there stranger.” Katya greeted.

“Hey.” Sharon saw Katya look off screen at a noise. “Sorry, are you busy?”

“No. Just getting ready for a performance. What’s up?”

“Nothing much I just wanted to talk to you.” Sharon felt her face heating up. This was embarrassing. What was she doing? Why did she call Katya? It’s not like they are friends or anything. One conversation didn’t make them friends.

Katya looked at Sharon with an unreadable expression. “Ok. Funny you should say that, I was just about to call you.”

“Why?” Sharon blurted.

“Honestly, I don’t really know.” Katya laughed. She noticed Sharon’s blank expression. “Is that ok?”

Sharon felt strangely put at ease by her statement. She wasn’t the only one. “Yeah that’s perfectly fine.”

“Cool.” Katya beamed at her, and even through the grainy video, Sharon could make out the creases around her eyes.

They talked for much longer than they intended, and Sharon’s show even started a couple of minutes late because she had to run something by Katya first.

After that show it had become a habit. Before every show, if they could manage it, they facetimed each other. Most times Katya was putting on her makeup while Sharon was lounging around her dressing room, lamenting about anything and everything. But there were several times where their roles were reversed, and Katya called Sharon in a panic, rethinking her ideas, or her outfit or anything really.

They had become each other’s pre-show ritual.

It only got weird when they were both booked together for a Halloween show. Sharon had been performing with Alaska in the days leading up to their performance, so Katya had her ears talked off nearly every night. Sharon had told Katya everything about the performances, even the details that seemed insignificant. “Alaska’s hand bumped into mine, and then flinched away. Do you think that means anything?”

“You are reading too much into everything. She probably just thought she had hurt you so she moved away suddenly.”

“You are right. You are right.” Sharon sat up from her reclined position on a sofa.

Katya gave an overdramatic moan. “Oh, say it again.”

Sharon cackled at her. “You are right.”

Katya gave her a wink. “I know.”

When the day of their show finally came up, Sharon didn’t realize how nervous she had been until she and Katya were face to face. They locked eyes for a brief moment and Sharon approached Katya slowly. “Hey.” Sharon’s hands were twisting in her pockets.

“Hey.” Katya said to the ground. There was a strange tension in the air around them.

_Why was this so awkward? _Sharon thought. _This shouldn’t be awkward. They had talked nearly every day for the past six months. But now that a screen, and thousands of miles no longer separated them, they were both speechless. _____

____After almost a minute of neither of them speaking, Katya spoke up. “I should probably…” She motioned to the stage._ _ _ _

____“Practice. Yeah. Sure.” Sharon nodded. As Katya walked away Sharon called out “We can catch up later.”_ _ _ _

____Katya turned and gave her a weak smile._ _ _ _

____They didn’t catch up later. Not that night anyway. Or the next night. Or the next._ _ _ _

____Neither of them made the first move, each unsure of where the other stood. Katya didn’t want to bother Sharon, and Sharon didn’t want to push Katya away by being needy. As a result, they didn’t talk for almost a month._ _ _ _

____Sharon was devastated. Every day she checked her phone to see if there was anything from Katya. There never was. Little did she know that Katya was doing the same thing._ _ _ _

____The impending knowledge of their Christmas Queens shows gave Sharon some hope. Maybe they could talk it out, or get back to normal._ _ _ _

____The day finally arrived and as soon as Sharon saw her, she made a beeline for Katya. She interrupted her conversation, “Can we talk?” Katya looked taken aback by her brashness, but nodded, but not before shooting an apology to the girl she was speaking to. Katya and Sharon made their way to the edge of the stage and Sharon sat down, and Katya followed her lead. The urgency and confidence Sharon possessed a second ago had vanished. She was left sitting, staring at Katya with a million things running through her head. “Why is this so weird? Why can’t we just talk to each other, like normal people?”_ _ _ _

____Katya’s eyes lit up then, and she grabbed her phone from her pocket. She tapped a few things and looked up at Sharon. A moment later Sharon’s phone began to buzz. She picked it up and saw that Katya was facetimeing her. She gave Katya a look that read “Really?” Katya just motioned for her to answer it. Sharon sighed and tapped the accept button._ _ _ _

____“Hey there stranger.” Katya greeted._ _ _ _

____Sharon couldn’t help the smile that broke out on her face. “Hey there freak.”_ _ _ _

____“So what is up? We haven’t talked in a while.”_ _ _ _

____“No we haven’t. I missed talking to you.” Sharon said the first part to the Katya in her phone, and the second part to the Katya beside her._ _ _ _

____Katya turned away from her phone to meet Sharon’s eyes. “I missed you too.”_ _ _ _

____Sharon saw her smile mirrored back at her. She turned her head back to her phone and spoke teasingly, “Anyways, you won’t believe the show I am about to do.”_ _ _ _

____Katya chuckled. “Oh yeah? I have a pretty great one tonight too. Lots of talented queens in the lineup.”_ _ _ _

____“Really? Not at my show.” Katya hit her on the arm. “We have- I can’t believe I am saying this- runner ups.” Sharon gasped dramatically. In between laughs Katya hit Sharon on the arm several more times._ _ _ _

____They continued talking even after the show, in person this time. The weirdness wore off after a bit, so much so that they both found that they preferred talking with a person right in front of them. But every now and then, when it was just too much to tell each other face-to-face, they would pull out their phones and smile to themselves a bit._ _ _ _


End file.
